The overall purpose of this research is to examine the relationship between women's worker and mother roles, the child socialization techniques used by these women, and the resulting personality characteristics of their children by using the anthropological tool of cross-cultural methodology. The research will extend the findings of smaller cross-cultural and single society studies which have examined the impact of women's workloads on their children to the standard cross-cultural sample of 186 primitive societies developed by George Murdock. The data will be collected from the Human Relations Area Files. Tests of the relationships between mother's roles, child rearing methods, and traits inculcated in childhood will be done with the cross-cultural codes published by researchers at the University of Pittsburgh and new codes developed for this study on children's task assignments. Statistical programs developed by cross-cultural researchers will be used for the analyses. The results of the study will be incorporated into efforts to inform women as to the consequences of their work outside the home on themselves and their children.